Just Because
by Nanaki BH
Summary: Gakupo/Kaito - Kaito is disappointed that the girls have stopped reacting when he flashes them. Fortunately, there's someone who understands his pain.


There was probably a Freudian explanation for this... 'fixation' of his, Kaito realized.

Miku had very seriously attempted to figure it out once, donning a pair of comically oversized spectacles and a fake plastic pipe for effect. One needed thick glasses and a pipe to figure out why he had such a thing for getting naked in public, apparently. His fascination often came at the expense of others' comfort and sometimes their own privacy so this was actually one of Miku's more considerate responses to his behavior.

Ultimately, she decided that he was just a pervert, nodding to herself as she took a long pull from her plastic pipe while Luka stood by, stifling a laugh behind her hand in an irritatingly princess-like manner.

It wasn't his fault. If it was eight o'clock and Miku was getting ready in her room, that meant it was time for him to get to work as well. Naturally, that meant that he had to strip and burst into her room wearing nothing but his scarf. He didn't know _why_ he did it. There was some kind of natural pull that made him do it – possibly one of the depraved things that a Master wanted him to do. With how often the desire to run free and naked came to him, he had to believe that it was a popular desire of their producers and fans so it wasn't his fault at all. He was indulging them.

Miku had to be accepting of it, given her own track record. She had a slew of embarrassing moments under her belt already. Like... Well, like... Uh...

No, wait. Unfortunately, the only thing that was coming to mind were times like when she thought the world was ending after she dropped her pudding and that other time when she and Luka–

Okay, so those weren't really embarrassing moments persay, but thinking about it did inexplicably give him a nosebleed...

She was probably just getting used to it. That made him feel bad, considering. While it was probably obvious that he should feel bad that someone had to "get used to" something like being flashed, he felt worse about the fact that the shock was wearing off. If he were going to do something for their Masters, he wanted to enjoy it too. All the fun was sucked out of flashing the girls if they were just going to get used to it and not care anymore...

Today was a day like any other. Knowing that the girls were awake and getting ready in their rooms, it was his time to make his move.

After Miku forced him out of her room with brimming exasperation, he made his way to Rin's room. She had been waiting for him this time. She crossed her arms, still in her pajamas, and made a point of looking no lower than his face with a stern expression on her own. He sighed and resigned, exusing himself to the hallway.

There were a lot of other lovely ladies he could go bug. He hadn't tried his prank on any of the Utau girls yet... And there were a _lot _of Utau girls. One of them would surely be surprised! He grinned just imagining what might happen if he tried it on Ritsu.

Still, it just wouldn't be the same as pranking Miku. If it wore off on her then what was the point anymore? No one else had a blush as addictive as hers.

On the bright side, there was someone he could vent to who understood what these crazy feelings were like; these crazy, exciting, wacky urges to publicly expose himself.

Gakupo.

Resident samurai from Mars.

Fellow pervert.

He usually left Luka to him. She was exclusively purple samurai territory. While Kaito enjoyed a good shocked scream and a blush, Gakupo was after the more hardcore reactions; the punches, the thrown objects, the kicks to the groin. That was all Luka.

Luka's room was right by Miku's but he walked straight past hers with a hastened walk, fearing what may happen if she opened her door and stepped out right at the moment he passed by naked. He kept going until he reached the section of cyberspace that their samurai called his own. His quarters had a distinctly ye-olde-Edo feel to them, even from the outside, making it hard to miss.

Suddenly feeling selfconscious, he grabbed the door knob and invited himself in, closing the door behind him immediately, resting back against it with a relieved sigh.

Slowly, he opened his eyes and tried to decide how to react when his eyes fell on Gakupo's dick, just... out there.

Their words jumbled and tripped over each other when they both tried to speak at the same time. They kept at it for a minute like that, both of them a bit more surprised by this turn of events than they would have expected but Kaito eventually held up a hand to get them to both stop talking.

"I'll go first," he said. Feeling under-dressed all of a sudden, he covered himself with one of the tails of his scarf and crossed his legs to keep it there. After a little more thought, there was only one thing to say. "Funny meeting you here."

Gakupo laughed heartily and put his hands on his hips, clearly unashamed of his... proud manhood. Was this how it was for the girls? He had seen his friend's dick hundreds of times but it seemed very different when he was seeing it under unexpected circumstances. He- He wasn't prepared.

He was getting closer. Gakupo and his proud manhood were getting closer to him and because he was flat against the door already, there was nowhere left for him to go. He felt frozen in place, like Gakupo's snake had the power to turn him to stone.

"Funny meeting you here, too," he said, his voice a husky purr that sent chills down Kaito's spine. It wasn't a bad kind of chill so much, but... What was he taking that tone for?

"D-did they want us to have a yaoi scene this time? Where's the music? I just wandered into a weird new video right now, right?" Gakupo lowered his eyes and gave him an amused smirk. "_Right?_" he tried again desperately.

"Calm down. You're overreacting," Gakupo said with what sounded like the regular Gakupo voice. Every tone he had was a sexy one but at least his regular speaking voice was the one Kaito was used to. Still, he was starting to get worried that the scarf wouldn't be able to hide the erection he was getting. He could promise that Gakupo's voice didn't normally have this sort of effect on him. It was just today for some reason. After seeing him naked when he least expected it.

"O-overreacting..." Kaito repeated to himself, shifting his thighs where he could feel the scarf straining to contain his growing arousal.

"What is it you came here for?" Gakupo asked smoothly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, looking completely natural while standing around naked. It was his room, after all. He was allowed to feel at home. Kaito just didn't expect him to look _that_ relaxed, considering the circumstances...

"Ah-" His words halted and he had to stop to remind himself why he was even there in the first place. "Oh. Miku. She's getting bored with my streaking. I thought you would... understand."

Was he staring?

"You're staring, Kaito-san."

Oh, so he was.

Politely, he brought his eyes back up to Gakupo's face, although it was awkward being so close like this. It forced him to stare directly into his eyes and he could feel the embarrassed flush of his cheeks that resulted.

"Did I come at a bad time? I just thought you might understand, since we both have a thing for... that kind of thing. Er- This kind of thing."

Gakupo raised one of his elegant eyebrows and gave him a rather lecherous look. "What is... 'this' kind of thing, exactly? It feels different today, doesn't it?"

What was going on anymore? If this wasn't the beginning of a yaoi PV, then did he just waltz into a different dimension where Gakupo was bent on bending him over? And why was his own heart beating so strongly? If this was what it was like to get flashed, then he never wanted to get tired of this feeling like the girls had.

Just when he was feeling prepared to give the strangest, most awkward confession of his life, Gakupo suddenly laughed and put a hand down on his shoulder. There was something sobering about feeling another man's hand on his shoulder as they both stood naked. Especially when he had a boner.

"You know I'm just messing with you, right?"

Kaito leveled his eyes at him and turned around, putting a hand on the door knob. "I'm leaving."

"Wait a minute," Gakupo said quickly, sounding frightened that he was really going to leave. Kaito spared a small glance behind himself at him. Did he really think he was going to stand around with a boner in his friend's room? He sure wasn't. Not unless Gakupo planned to do something about it, maybe...

"I came at a bad time. I'll come back later after I... take care of some things."

The grin that Gakupo gave him in response made him look away and he stared at the door knob he was still holding. Indeed, he was going to go 'handle' this problem of his at the moment, but he was still interested in discussing these things with Gakupo later.

Gakupo gave him a pat on the back and his fingers lingered a little too long, sliding their way down his back as he lifted his hand away.

"I'll be waiting."

For the first time, Kaito felt too exposed as he left Gakupo's room and headed into the hallway with naught but his scarf to shield him. Perhaps Miku and Rin's waning interest in his flashing wouldn't be so much of a problem if this was an interest that could evolve in new directions. He had something to look forward to.


End file.
